Ninja transforms digital
by backlight
Summary: No vale do fim Sasuke,Naruko e Rukasu lutam no vale do fim fazendo uma buraco negro levando Rukasu e Naruko para mundo de Digimon Naruro\Digimon Crossover Oc Harem:Naruko\Tailmon\Sora\Mimi e outras Digimon 1\2\3\4\5.
1. Chapter 1

**No vale do fim onde Madara uchiha e Hashirama senju lutaram três pessoas lutavão.**

**A primeira foi garoto que estava na estadua de madara que duas assas com mãos atrás da costas com cabelo longo roxo com olhos vermelhos com três tomoes seu nome sasuke uchiha bisneto de madara uchiha.**

**A segunda pessoa era uma menina que estava na estatua de Harishama senju ela tinha chakra vermelho que a cercava uma calda vermelha atrás dela com duas orelhas de chakra seus cabelos longos que fruíam ao vento olhos vermelhos fenda preta como uma raposa três marcas suiças em cada lado da bocecha seu nome e naruko uzumaki desconhecido para ela seus são Namikaze minato Relampago dourado o quarto hokage e Kushina uzumaki.**

**A terceira pessoa era uma menino que estava no lado de naruko na estatua de harishama senju ele parecer uma copia idêntica de takuya kanbara com cabelos catanhos e olhos avermelhados com equipamento só que estava cuberto por uma energia branca seu nome Rukasu kasai desconhecido para seu pais são Um homen desconhecido(****backlight**** : Um oc meu que tinha quatro linhagens mais isso fica para outra hora vamos voltar) e Tsunade Senju.**

**Sasuke diz: Vamos acabar eu um único ataque.**

**Naruko acona com cabeça em concordância. **

**Rukasu olha para sasuke, de pois naruko e diz com uma amor: Naruko chan e vou usar Kami no rakurai(relampago deus ataque).**

**Naruko fica chocada com as palavras de seu companheiro, amor secreto e diz: Rukasu kun você lembra oque ero sennin dize a nos não lembra.**

**Rukasu da um olhar distante para céu e diz: Sim me lembro como fosse ontem.**

**Flashback algumas semanas atrás.**

**(Jiraya olha para seus dois alunos mais principalmente rukasu que tinha em seu corpo varias marcas ele quase se não fosse Jiraya parado o sangramento e dize: Naruko, rukasu vou falar pela ultima fez nunca use essa Kami no rakurai (relampago deus ataque) novamente essa ataque quase te matou por sorte eu estava aqui para o sagramento você ouviu nunca use nunca mais.**

**Rukasu tenta argumenta: mais sensei...**

**Ele não consegui termina por que Jiraya diz: Prometa , prometa para min que nunca nunca vai usar o Kami no rakurai(relampago deus ataque) prometa.**

**Rukasu encintou por um tempo mais depois desiste e suspira: Eu prometo com todo meu ser.**

**Se você podesse ver poderia visto rukasu cruzado os dedos.**

**Naruko olha rukasu e diz baixinho: e melhor que não quebre sua promessa **

**Rukasu kun.**

**Fim do Flashback**

**Rukasu diz: Desculpe sensei mais tenho que quebrar a promessa:**

**Rukasu botou as mãos pra cima vários raios do céus começara cobrir as mãos de rukasu.**

**Naruko suspira, estende a mão ee forma um rasengan azul mais depois fica roxo.**

**Sasuke começa a fazer sinais de mãos forma um raios na sua o chidori preto e branco.**

**E todos se atacam.**

**Sasuke grita: Naruko,Rukasu. **

**Naruko grita:Sasuke.**

**Rukasu Grita:Sasuke.**

**Todos colidem fazem uma grande esfera se transformando e um grande buraco dimensional.**

**Naruko e Rukasu gritão a mesmo tempo:Puta merda:**

**Sasuke só diz:Hum.**

**O Buraco começa a sugar tudo ate Rukasu e Naruko exceto Sasuke que se prendeu em algum lugar.**

**Antes de sumirem ambos Gritaram :Você nos odeias Kami sama.**

**E sumiram buraco fechou.**

**Tempo passa em outro mundo.**

**As crianças digiescolidade estavam numa batalha muito dura contra VenomMyotismon Metal Greymon e Were Garurumon mais fora derrotados voltando ser agumon e gabumon.**

**VenomMyotismo diz para agumon e gabumon: Voces vão morrer.**

**Mais antes de Qualquer VenomMyotismo atacar e agewomom proteger todos ouvira uma voz.**

**Uma pessoa diz:Pare.**

**Todos olhão para voz e virão o garoto com olhos avermelhados com dipositivo branco na mão.**

**VenonMyotismon diz:Vou matar você inseto por me atrapalhar.**

**Ele quase perto de ataque.**

**Todos gritão menos VenomMyotismon:nãooooooooo.**

**Todos se surpreendo quando ouvi o Garoto dize: DigiEspíritos evolução dupla.**

**Os dois Digiespiritos o humano e fera se unira para se forma um com grande poder.**

**Rukasu termina com uma pose e diz:Aldamon.**

**Quando VenonMyotismo ataca aldamon defende.**

**Todos ficaram surpresos que um humano virou Digimon.**

**Angewomon tinha um grande blush e dize baixinho: Huum ele bonito.**

**Aldamon dize: Nunca julgue um livro pele capa.**

**Quando aldamon lutava com VenomMyotismo.**

**Passa tempo(Tó com muita preguiça para escrever vamos para parte de angemon e angewomon atira as flechas no Tai e matt.)**

**Minha luz- Tk diz.**

**Minha esperaça-Matt diz.**

**Luz saem do brasão de Tk e Karen e vão para Angemon e Angewomon transformando e arco flechas.**

**Atirem flechas de luz nos nossos irmãos-Tk dize**

**Acredite no milagre-Karen diz. **

**Eu acredito –Angemon diz. **

**No milagre-Angewomon diz.**

**Gabumon grita: Matt não**

**Agumon fala: Tai toma cuidado.**

**Tai e matt viram.**

**Tai dize: você me conhece muito bem não e agumon.**

**Matt dize:E tudo por nossa conta.**

**Matt vira para tai e pergunta: Está com medo.**

**Tai diz: Eu não mais e mentira.**

**Matt diz:E verdade eu estou.**

**Matt segura mão de tai firme e diz: Me segurar bem firme e assim não posso fugir.**

**Tai concorda:Eu sei faz o mesmo comigo.**

**Ambos angemon e angewomon dize ao mesmo tempo:Um milagre.**

**E as flachas batem em Tai e matt e brilham.**

**E iluminão tudo.**

**Agumon diz:Agumon mega digivolve...**

**Agumon depois greymon, metal greymon e uma nova forma com um escudo nas costas com símbolo da coragem usando uma armadura com duas garras com armas diz:War Greymon.**

**Gabumon dize:Gabumon mega digivolve para... .**

**Gabumon depois garurumon, Were garurumon e uma nova forma uma lobo metálico com duas asas nas suas costas com símbolo da amizade gravado na pele e diz:Metal garurumon...**

**Acabou ate próximo capitulo ate o capitulo 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**E as flachas batem em Tai e matt e brilham.**

**E iluminão tudo.**

**E agumon e gabumon mega digivolve para War Greymon e Metal Garurumon.**

**War Greymon uma fase estrema de agumon sua arma a força terra vem da concentração mental de todos envolta dele.**

**Metal Garurumon um fase estrema de Gabumon sua arma mais poderosa e bafo cogelante que paralisa seu inimigo e deixa empedaços.**

**War Greymon,metal Garurumon e Aldamon lutavam contra VenomMyotismo mais eles não coseguiram nem angemon e angewomon quanto os outro vieram até Mimi,sora e Joe e outros juntarão suas forças.**

**War Greymon dize: Vamos ataca-lo todos juntos.**

**Togemo grita:**** Rajada de Espinhos****.**

**Ikkakumon gritou:**** Arpão Vulcão.**

**Birdramon gritou: assa meteoro.**

**Kabuterimon grita: Eletro choque.**

**Angemon grita: Soco celestial.**

**Angewomon grita: flecha sagrada.**

**Metal Garurumon grita: Bomba congelante.**

**Todos seu ataques colidiram contra VenonMyotismon.**

**Ambos War Greymon e Aldamon gritaram: Tornado bravo\**** Calor Atômico.**

**War Greymon com ****Gira o seu corpo em alta velocidade produzindo um tornado. Ele então vai em direção ao Venom Myotismo rasgando o seu interior e Aldamon dispara dezenas de esferas atômias através dos canhões em seus braços.**

**Fanzendo uma grande buraco no VenomMyotismo.**

**Todo mundo quase acha que VenomMyotismon mais ele começa gritar dor e derrepente surge uma boca la na virilha de VenomMyotismo derrotado todos e dize:****dize:Vou acabar com voces e sugarem todos voces e todos poderes.**

**Os brasões dos digiescolidos começa brilha e brilho dourado sai de Aldamon prendedo VeenoMyotismo.**

**O monstro da virilha de VenomMyotismo diz: Pestinhas digiescolidos vocês são pestinhas.**

**Tai percebe uma coisa e diz: O monstro fala então e isso ahan o monstro e próprio Myotismon ei War Greymon.**

**War Greymon diz: Intendi.**

**Metal garurumon joga uma bola como edifício para War Greymon e dize: War Greymon.**

**War greymon pertou da bola cono Edificio.**

**Todos as crianças escolhidas gritão: Belo passa chuta.**

**War greymon chuta a bola como edifício no monstro da virilha.**

**War Greymon grita: Força Terra****.Concentra a energia de todos a sua volta para criar uma gigantesca esfera de fogo com suas mãos e em seguida ele a lança no Myotismon.**

**Metal garurumon grita:Bafo Congelante****: Dispara uma rajada congelante de sua boca.**

**Aldamon grita:**** Destroyer de Vento Solar:**** levanta as suas mãos e cria entre elas uma grande esfera de fogo maciço.**

**Todos três ataques destroem por uma vez por todas VenomMyotismon.**

**Todos estavavão felizes com derrota de Myotismon.**

**Todos ouvi grito e virão Aldamon tornasse Humano Novamente.**

**Todos os pais voltaram a normal.**

**Todos viram a forma Protmon Criança de Tailmon.**

**Protmon corre e se aconchega no Humano ferido e pergunta: Qual seu nome.**

**O garoto ferido diz com sorriso casando: Meu Nome e...Rukasu Kasai-E desmaia depois disso.**

**Protmon nunca deixou Rukasu ela sou manteu seu aperto mais firme.**

**O Nevoeiro começa desperecer mais derrepente todos ficaram assustados quando virão o céu uma coisa muito estranha céu...**

**Acabou**

**Se você quer saber por que Naruko não estar com Rukasu e por que Rukasu conseguiu os digiespiritos humanos e feras do fogo.**

**A única coisa que vou dizer que naruko não vai aparecer até luta contra piedmon e Rukasu não só tem o poder do Digiepiritos fogo e pode se transformas em outras mais não vou dizer quem são por que e um segredo **

**ate próximo capitulo ate o capitulo 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto não e meu e nem seus personagens eles são do Masashi _Kishimoto_.

Derrepente apareceram grandes continentes por todo mundo.

e um milagri-Diz o pai de tai.

Shin na moto dize:Não eu não acho foi um milagri.

A mãe de Tai pergunta educadamente: Ha Com licença você sabe onde estar tai e karem

Shin responde:eles estão na emissora de tv eu vou ver como eles estão

tempo passa

a pessoas nos barcos olham até mãee Matt e Tk.

Estava flutuando no céu o continente de misterioso curiosamente não aparecia em radares ou satélites nenhum aparelho eletrônico na terra não conseguia reconhecer o continente misterioso no céu.

Passa tempo

As pessoas saiam no barco e da multidão saiu Nancy Takaish.

Nancy grita: Tk!

Tk olha para todos os lados, Percebe sua mãe e diz: Mamãe.

Nancy diz: Tk.

Nancy pergunta: Você não estar machucado, eu estava preocupado com você meu filho você ficou medo ficou?

Os dois se aproximam... Abraçaram-se.

Tk responde: Não, não fiquei eu estava com Matt.

Nancy diz: Matt.

Matt diz: Oi mamãe.

Nancy olha para seu filho.

Tk puxa sua mãe para seu irmão e pai.

Hiroaki Ishida estava fumando dando um olha discreto para eles.

Eles chegam perto dos outros.

Nancy olha para Matt e diz: Matt você cresceu bastante

matt responde: E um pouco

Nancy diz: Você está ótimo que bom.

Hiroaki diz: Nancy como tem passado.

Nancy responde: Bem.

Tk começa rir e diz: Há quanto tempo que não ficamos juntos assim.

matt concorda: É tem razão.

A força área americana mandou um avião de reconhecimento para conferir se existia realmente ou era uma ilusão de ótica.

O avião voa até o seu destino até que parou de funciona e caiu no continente misterioso.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-um grito foi ouvido.

Tempo passa

Com digi escolhidos contado com Rukasu que já estava acordado está bem perto de Plotmon.

Mimi pergunta: meu pai e minha mãe estão bem

sora responde: É claro que eles estão.

Eles ouvem um barulho de motor.

Palmon diz: Vem alguém ai.

Joe ollha e pergunta: Quem é.

A moto com pessoa mistério chegou.

Joe diz surpreso: E o Shin.

Mimi diz: Shin!

Shin responde: Podem fica tranquilos as famílias de vocês estão sân. e salvo.

Karem e tai gritão ao mesmo tempo:

Que legal!

todos os Digimon ficam felizes.

Mimi diz: Que bom não e Sora.

Sora limpa uma lagrima do rosto diz: E.

Shin pega uma tv portátil do bolso, mostra para todos, liga e começa a falar: Esse continente existe não se trata de uma ilusão de ótica nem de uma miragem ninguém sabe como isso aconteceu se continua assim os seus do mundo inteiro estarão cobertos com continente que jamais foi visto.

Joe diz :E não sei o que significa

Matt pergunta: Myotismo tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Tsunomon diz: Eu sei lá mais achou que destruímos Myotismons desta vez.

Koromon concorda: Com certeza.

Tai pergunta: O que e isso então.

Tk pergunta: O que vai acontecer com a gente.

Joe Diz: Temos que saber o que causo isso primeiro, depois podemos pensar em alguma coisa.

Izzy pensa: Aquela montanha parece o monte mumbe mas como.

Izzy grita: Tai, por favor, da uma olhada naquilo com seu monóculo- Izzy aponto para um ponto no céu com seu dedo.

Tai olha para o céu, pega seu monóculo e diz: Há o que.

Izzi diz apontado para céu: ali aquela montanha ali.

Tai pergunta: qual-Olhando de uma montanha para outra ele termina de falar: Quem montanha tem muitas ali

izzy diz: Aquele ali.

Tai diz: o e só dizer qual é-Tai fica chocado com que viu.

Izzi pergunta: Qual e o problema. Um avião toa vendo um jato- tai diz.

Izzi supreso diz: Ha.

Com a vião

o radio diz: Responda controle responda controle responda.

Aviador diz: O que está acontecendo.

o outro diz: Temos de fazer um pouso de emergência não temos mais combustível.. O outro responde: Eu sei. O outro fala: Eu estou tentando pensar numa solução.

O outro diz: Os aeroportos estão fora de cogitação temos de achar outra possibilidade há.

um diz: O que está vendo.

O outro diz: estamos fora de controle não podemos pilotar mais vamos cair eu não intendo.

Tai diz: Vejam está descendo ele tá caído.

O avião começa a cair Sora ia dizer alguma quando der repente.

Rukasu diz. eu vou.

Todos ficarão surpresos com ação do Rukasu.

Plotmon fala preocupada: Você vai ficar bem.

Rukasu sorrir e diz: Eu vou ficar bem eu vou agora e a hora digiespirito evolução- O Digiespirito de Burning greymon

a pereceu dados começa a forma envolta de Rukasu cabeça,braç,peitoral,totalmente era uma dinossauro ou dragão com um capacete com chifres olhos vermelhos uma amadura vermelho, preto ,dourada e branco com duas armas em cada mão com asas laranjas e diz: Burning greymon

Burning Greymo tenta salva o jato,luta contra Kuwagamon e derrota usa a Radiação Tormenta acabando com Kuwagamon e ojato caiu em segurança no mar.

Tai pergunta: Diga-me Aquele Kuwagamon veio.

Pyokomon diz: Ele veio daquele continente.

Izzy diz: Eu sabia.

Tai pergunda: Oque você sabia.

Izzy diz: Aquele continente é o digimundo.

Joe diz chocado: Oque.

odos ficam chocados e olha para o continente.

Tai diz: O que você dize.

Matt dize: Aquilo e o digimundo.

Mimi diz: Lembra ele porque são parecidos.

Shin diz: Pessoal vem ver isso aqui. Na tv portátil começa a falar: Olhem não e um filme de _ficçãO_ científica-Na tela aparece Digimon em toda as partes do mundo.

Karem pergunta a Plotmon olhando para digimundo:Esse e o mundo que plotmon viveu sempre.

Plotmon diz:Não, não e mais o digimundo que eu vivi e diferente.

Rukasu concorda e diz:I sso e verdade parece mais escuro.

Izzy diz:Isso mesmo passarão vários dias desde que voltamos isso significa que passaram vários anos no digimundo.

Koromon diz: Viemos para cá sem corrigir a distorção do digimundo deve ter acontecido alguma coisa terrível lá.

Sora diz: E isso está exercendo influencia sobre este mundo e isso.

Tai ia fala quando der repente Rukau diz: Vamos voltar vamos tentar. Mimi diz: Nos não sabemos como.

Joe diz: Quando fomos lá pela primeira vez o digivice nos levaram.

Ambos tai e rukasu dizem ao mesmo tempo: Tá vamos tenta unir todos os digivices.

Izzi dize: E vale tentar.

Ambos digam: Ajudem- todos unem seus digivices até Rukasu.

Ambos dizem: Levem nos devota ao digimundo.

Cada luz colorida saíram do digivices indo pro céu.

Joe diz: As luzes nos levaram para o digimundo.

Tai e Rukasu dizem ao mesmo tempo: Ha com certeza.

Sora diz: Esse e o poder do Digivice.

Tk sorria.

Nancy grita: tk.

Tk diz:Nos ficamos juntos por pouco tempo mais tenho que ir.

Nancy diz: Não vai filho.

Hiroaki esmagar o cigarro no chão e diz:Deixa ele ir não se esqueça que nos tomamos decisões sem perguntar nada a eles.

Nancy lembra quando eles separaram seus filhos sem pergunta nada as eles.

Matt diz: A terra seria destruída e não haveria mais futuro nós vamos proteger vocês mamãe.

Nancy diz:Matt.

Shin diz: Contamo-nos com ajuda de vocês amigos todos sempre acham que o mundo vai acabar mais parecer que desta vez o mundo pode acabar mesmo.

A mãe de Izzy diz: Por favor não fale assim eu morro de medo será possível que você não acredita nas crianças.

Shin diz: Não ,não, não e claro crê acredito.

Joé diz confiante: Não se preocupe irmão você terá o sol amanhã eu prometo isso.

As meninas elogiaram Joe que ficou envergonhado. e todos disseram adeus para seus pais menos Rukasu e foram para digimundo.

Acabou Só para fala algumas coisas naruto terá um Digimon eu vou fazer uma enquete qual Digimon naruko terá e para falar Rukasu terá um relacionamento muito profundo com Tailmon e tailmon e com outros contados com Naruko outros que vou fazer outras enquete para saber quem mais vai ficar no Harem.

Até o próximo capitulo até capitulo 4 fim


End file.
